


失約-2

by Didy_miny



Series: 失約 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 失約 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847929





	失約-2

知勳本來是生活在一個小而美的小家庭，爸爸很有才幹，從年輕起就開始努力創業，老婆也在一旁支持，知勳出生後夫妻的感情更加濃郁，打拼了幾年，終於事業有一定的規模，在業界也站穩了腳跟

他們的生活越來越好，閒暇的時候，知勳的媽媽總會抱著他，坐在鋼琴前，彈著琴，而爸爸則坐在一旁聆聽，知勳在耳濡目染下，也學會很多種樂器

但好景不長在知勳上小學後不久，媽媽病倒了，被診斷出得了癌症，雖然得到了最好的治療但一直沒有起色，拖了好幾個年頭，最後敵不過病魔，在知勳中學時撒手人寰

爸爸因此失去生活的動力，對於事業都是興趣缺缺，公司狀況一落千丈，最後連打拼了半輩子的事業都跨了，從此一蹶不振

雖然不至於負債甚至還有些存款，但總不能沒有收入，否則會坐吃山空，但看著爸爸沒有工作的心力，知勳一肩扛起家計，放學就去打工，心裡心甘情願，因為他相信有一天爸爸會振作的

但在工作和課業的雙重壓力下，總會有累的時候，所幸他身邊有個從小一起長大的竹馬，一直陪着他

這個人就是順榮

在知勳工作很累，上課睡著時，順榮會幫他掩護，等他醒來再借他筆記

在知勳打工下班後，順榮總會在門口等著他，陪他回家，或乾脆幫他一起做

在知勳休息沒飯吃時，為了不讓他餓肚子，就假裝要跟他一起討論功課，硬把他拉回家一起吃飯

長期相處下來，順榮如此貼心不難看出他對知勳的情意，知勳也感激順榮的陪伴，越來越依賴他，兩人之間的情愫日漸濃厚，只差最後誰先告白，打破曖昧更進一步

而順榮的父母，也心疼知勳這個孩子，小小年紀就要這樣支撐家裡，反過來養那個無用的父親，有事沒事就送些東西給知勳讓他帶回去

當然也看得出他們兩之間的心意，他們一直抱持著只要自己兒子快樂，順榮想要有什麼樣的日子，就由他自己決定，因此對於他倆變成戀人關係是樂見其成

這天順榮照常等著知勳下班，陪着他回家，一離開打工處，順榮就牽起了知勳的手，兩人之間已不是那種會矯情的思考牽手是否合適的關係，沒有牽起對方的手反倒覺得奇怪

走著走著順榮停下了腳步，一路上他的腦中都是白天知勳難得沒有睡覺，卻沒有理自己，反而是一個女生看著學霸知勳沒有昏睡，趁機來問問題，而知勳竟然非常有耐心的教她，更重要的是超級溫柔的，把自己晾在一旁，怎麼可以，李知勳是我的，我今天一定要說清楚

看著順榮突然停下來，知勳不太開心，他已經很累了想回家睡覺了

「你幹嘛？」

「李知勳，你以後在學校只能睡覺」

「呀！說什麼呢，我好累，回家好嗎」

不知道順榮是什麼意思，他只想回家，甚至半帶著撒嬌

「我是認真的，你只能睡覺，不然虎視眈眈的女生會有很多問題問你」

知勳恍然大悟，原來……

還沒回話就被順榮拉進懷裡，一吻落下，知勳驚訝的微張著嘴，順榮乘虛而入，勾起知勳的舌頭，綿綿密密的問候知勳嘴裡的每個地方，知勳回過神也自然而然的回應

一吻終了，兩人互抵著額頭，深情的望着對方，一時之間沒有任何話語，只有彼此的濃情蜜意

突然知勳像想到什麼似的噗嗤一笑，輕輕的捏起順榮的鼻子

「權順榮，你吃醋！」

「哪…哪有」

順榮紅著臉撇過頭，知勳看著這麼可愛的順榮笑的更開懷了，雙手環住順榮的腰，把頭貼在順榮的胸膛

「我愛你」

順榮也笑了，把知勳緊緊的抱著

「我也愛你」

兩人就是如此，從小一起長大，什麼事都一起，一起做一起玩，確定了彼此的友身後友誼

牽起對方的手，不覺彆扭，確認了彼此的心意互通

突然而來的吻，沒有突兀的結束，確立了彼此的戀人關係

一句我愛你，成為彼此之間堅固的倚靠，沒有什麼事情可以打破他們之間的情意

就算是之後一連串的苦難也從未因此破滅愛情，著實令人動容

兩人依偎著彼此，走到了分岔的路口，順榮和知勳的家，差了一個街區，他們停下，再一次緊緊的擁抱

「真不想放你回家」

順榮牽起知勳的雙手，摩挲著他柔嫩的手背

「明天見，明天我在這裡等你」

「嗯，明天見」

兩人的手漸漸的離開對方的手，順榮看著知勳的身影越走越遠，直到看不見他的背影仍感受著手上知勳的餘溫

知勳今天真的很幸福很幸福，幸福到忘了這陣子的辛苦，可誰也沒想到這次放掉的手，下次牽起竟花了十年的歲月

一進家門，一股刺鼻的塑膠味衝進鼻腔，皺起眉頭捂著鼻子，尋找惡臭的源頭，竟是癱坐在沙發上不知到底是享受還是痛苦的父親，和滿桌的白色粉末，不難看出這是什麼場景

「爸！」

「小勳你回來啦！」

知勳的父親精神恍惚的看向聲音的來源，露出知勳想念以久，卻不想是以如此方式看見的笑容，知勳握緊拳頭，含著淚

「你這是在做什麼？」

父親一臉無辜的樣子看著知勳

「爸爸，好痛苦，好想媽媽，你體諒一下好不好」

「可你也不能這麼做，體諒你那我怎麼辦」

「能怎麼辦，他可是你爸，孝順他讓他開心是你的本分」

突然一個陌生的聲音從後方傳來，知勳警惕的問

「你是誰？」

「我是誰不重要，重要的是你現在是我的人了」

知勳瞪大眼睛

「什麼意思」

那人輕蔑一笑

「什麼意思，問問你爸吧」

不可置信的望向已失去意識的父親，一時之間竟一句話也說不出，只能任由那人將自己帶到不知是何處的地方

全身赤裸躺在床上的嬌小身軀，猛然的睜開眼睛

「又是這個夢」

知勳坐起身，發現昨晚和他過夜的男人已然離去，穿上衣服拿起床頭的支票，離開房間走回自己真正的寢室，洗了個澡，看了看時間，又該上工了

坐在鏡子前，為自己畫上邪魅的眼妝，好讓它取代嬌小的身高，讓自己更有氣勢

放下工具望向鏡子裡的自己，想起了剛才的夢，摸了摸自己的臉龐

如果我不是這般容貌是不是就不會在此地了

當年被帶走後，那人看了知勳嬌小的身材，做什麼都不合適，只有那張臉，雖稱不上帥氣，但散發著一股強大的魅力，不管是男是女都會被他所吸引，於是又將他高價轉賣給了一家酒吧

酒吧的老闆還算有人情，知道知勳被買來這的原因，有些同情，只先讓他在酒吧裡打打雜端端酒，打算過陣子在讓他做進一步的工作

有一天，知勳在台上的鋼琴彈出一首首充滿感情的曲子，他把對順榮的思念全灌注在琴聲上，老闆被他深深的感動，老闆也是個熱愛音樂之人，對於能把情感發揮的淋漓盡致的知勳很是佩服，從此不再提起進一步的工作

知勳把握住機會和老闆打好關係，讓他可以在台上彈琴取代他絕對不想做的那間事，也很認真的做老闆交代的工作，為的是希望有一天老闆可以看在他的殷勤，讓他離開這裡

他的順榮一定等他等急了，當初他答應過順榮要在街口碰面的，但是知勳不小心失約了

老闆當然知道知勳的心思，但老闆絕不會這麼做，如果這麼做了那麼底下其他那麼多人，也都跟他要求要離開怎麼可以，況且尋尋覓覓那麼多年總算找到一個有姿色的小伙仔，實屬不易就算只是彈琴也可以吸引那麼多顧客，怎麼可能輕易的放掉

即使機會渺茫，但知勳仍舊抱持如此希望，希望著有天可以在和順榮重逢

直到自己的第一次被無情的佔有後，知勳從此斷了這個念頭，後方傳來的疼痛遠遠不及心裡的痛楚，他的人生從此毀了，連唯一的念想也毀了，他已沒有資格再見到順榮他已不再擁有被順榮擁入懷中的權力

無聲的眼淚從此在也不曾流下，全部都沒入已殘破不堪的肚裡

就連父親的死訊傳來也沒有再次流下

把鏡子的照明燈關掉，走出房門，走到一樓的酒吧

「Woozi哥」

路上不乏遇到自己的同事，個個都恭敬地向自己

自從自己的第一次被奪走後，知勳便開始做個全職的工作，但也不是隨隨便便的接客

而是和老闆合作，運用自己的所學幫老闆分析市場的情勢，讓老闆每每投資得利，以此作為籌碼讓自己可以決定每個客人他接與不接

通常他接的都是老闆的合作對象，讓他們舒適了，爽快的答應老闆的合作，深得老闆信任，和老闆可以說是亦主亦友的關係

也讓自己一步一步的上位成為酒吧裡的紅牌，讓自己可以在酒吧裡為所欲為，底下的人更是對知勳唯唯諾諾，無一敢違逆他，深怕知勳一句話就可以讓任何人死無葬身之地，卻也從來沒有人可以得到知勳的信任，對於知勳來說連親生父親都可以背叛自己了，還有誰是值得信任的，於是偽裝成一個刺蝟讓任何人都無法接近

酒吧裡的主持人看到知勳抵達，便開始吹捧著知勳，對著一眾顧客說

「我們WOOZI出來了，就下來就請各位顧客們，享受於他美妙的琴聲吧

大家如果想要搭訕可要想清楚，WOOZI可是很難得手的喔，不要到時候搭訕不成反而被我們WOOZI狠狠的打槍嘍」

知勳聽完那主持人的說詞，忍不住皺起眉頭，斜眼瞥了一下那人，轉頭問跟在身後的服務生總管

「這個人，怎麼回事？」

「WOOZI不好意思他是新來的，不夠熟練，冒犯你了」

「不熟練就不要讓他出來丟人現眼」

「是，我會處理」

知勳今天因為那個夢心情不太好，正想要靜靜的度過這晚，卻被那個人幾句話給破壞了

煩悶的坐在鋼琴前，開始彈琴，暗暗的祈禱今天不要被打擾，否則還得耗一大堆力氣拍脫

……分隔線……

順榮不為何會被拖來這家酒吧，要是一般酒吧也就算了，這裡可不僅僅是一家單純的酒吧

要不是自己的合作夥伴生日指定要來這裡否則他絕對不可能出現在這裡

他不知道為什麼那些個男人們，這麼喜歡這裡，不懂他們為什麼會認為看著同樣身為男人的人對他們獻殷勤，哄他們給錢，會覺得有優越感

順榮覺得在這裡工作的人只不過為了生存，就像在商場在工作中為了利潤免不了需要爾虞我詐，自己的工作也沒有高尚到哪去

順榮想著想著出神了，有沒有聽到主持人講的話，而是被一個熟悉的琴聲拉回來思緒，往琴聲的源頭看去，眼淚瞬間積蓄在眼裡

那是一直深深埋藏在自己心裡的那個小小的身影，起身快步走向台上鋼琴的位置

知勳沉浸在鋼琴的世界，只有在彈鋼琴時他才可以感到稍微的開心，才剛彈完一曲，起身要敬禮是，被緊緊的擁入一個他永遠不會忘卻的懷抱

「李知勳，我終於找到你了，我找了你好久好久」

知勳被帶走的隔天，順榮在街口等了很久，等到已經遲到一個多小時都沒有等到人，到知勳家也只是門窗緊閉，怎麼喊都沒人出來應門

他發瘋似的到處去找，學校的每個角落，打工的地方，所有會去的可能去處都翻了一邊，沒有就是沒有

去警局報警，得來的確是順榮身分不足以提報失蹤人口，偶然遇到知勳的父親，也是支支吾吾的左右而言，聰明的順榮看著這個情形，當然才得出知勳的失蹤不簡單

死纏爛打下才套出知勳父親的話，得知他被賣掉了

「你不要問我，我也不知道他被賣到哪裡了」

聽到這個回答也不管知勳父親是長輩，一拳掄了那個自私自利的爛人

十年來從沒有停止過的尋找終於在今天結束了，卻沒想到是這個地方，心裡除了心疼還是心疼

「權順榮」

知勳花了一點時間，才發現自己已經跌入順榮的懷裡，他會活著有很大的理由是因為權順榮，即使認為自己不再純潔，不管如何的否認對於順榮的思念，心中仍留有一塊小角落是屬於順榮的，隱隱的期待著和順榮的重逢

雙手輕輕的環抱著順榮的腰，把臉埋在順榮厚實的胸膛，用力的吸取等了十年的順榮的味道

兩人在眾目睽睽下緊緊的相擁，引起了一陣譁然，注意到台下的喧鬧，順榮一把將知勳拉下了台，他不想知勳繼續待在這，他要把知勳帶離這裡

一下台一路一直往出口走去，也不管自己是和誰一同到來的，就快要到門口時，一直任由順榮拉著的知勳停下了腳步，就像當年的順榮，而這次換成了知勳，不過這次不是為了表白，而是為了拒絕

「知勳？」

「順榮放手吧」

知勳露出了苦澀的微笑

「為什麼？」

順榮不放開知勳的手，反倒是握得更緊

「我不能離開這裡」

「可以，我帶你走，只要走出這個門就好」

「你以為那麼簡單？」

順榮不解的望向知勳

「現在的門外站了一堆的人，如果出去了你我都不是對手，況且我出去了能幹嘛？想要離開這裡沒那麼簡單，如果如此輕易，你為何到現在才見到我」

「李知勳」

順榮一把把知勳拉進自己的懷裡，知勳是要有多少的無奈才會說出這種話，是經歷了多少的苦痛才會如此的消極

「權順榮，這裡不適合你」

說出這樣的話知勳心如刀割，可他沒有資格為自己療傷，他不值得權順榮的愛

掙脫順榮的懷抱，一隻手用力的推掉握在另一隻手上的順榮的手，再次露出那苦澀的微笑，忍者那積蓄在眼，本以為不會在流下的淚

「走吧，別再來了，忘了我吧」

「李知勳！」

一個看似是保安的人員接近他們，知勳背對著順榮冷淡的向那人說

「送客」

「知勳！」

「走！」

知勳沒有回過頭，只是大吼著要順榮離開，因為他再也忍不住，眼淚在眼前已然潰提


End file.
